


Capture the Flag

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ruby and Blake play an intense game of capture the flag with a prize for the winner.





	Capture the Flag

Every time she went out into an unprotected forest, Ruby was always attentive and on the watch for any potential threats. While there was no Grimm threat in the particular area in the Emerald forest they were at, that didn’t mean Ruby could relax her senses. She was currently crouching behind a tree, making sure to keep an eye above her for an ambush from above by her feline teammate, Blake Belladonna. The two girls were currently involved in an intense game of capture the flag as part of a mock match between the two speed related semblance users. Both girls were wearing a flag around their waist and the goal was to rip the other girl’s flag off their waist.

It had been a good 10 minutes of hiding from plain sight and boosting to another shrub when she started to get paranoid about her current position, and there was still no sign or evidence of Blake to follow. She was a tough one to follow thanks to her training with the White Fang. Then the scythe-wielder suddenly heard a branch snap above her, and within a few seconds was happened upon by her feline friend. Luckily for her she was able to boost out of the way before she was tackled by the faunus. Ruby then took advantage of Blake’s miss and made a pass at snatching her flag. When she made contact with the girl however, she was met with a clone that evaporated once she made contact with it. She then boosted straight into the air and managed to narrowly avoid her flag being snatched by Blake who dashed at her from behind. 

This exchange of Ruby dogging out of the way of Blake’s advances and Ruby making contacts with fake Blake’s. Given Blake’s ability to trick Ruby with a clone, and her experience with the White Fang, Blake had an advantage over Ruby in terms of setting ambushes. 

After a few close calls of Ruby almost losing her flag, Ruby dove into a nearby shrub and once Blake made a dive for her she boosted back into the air, and boosted out of the air and into the forest before Blake had a chance to pinpoint what direction she was heading in. While Blake had good reflexes and her clones allowed her to boost forward, Ruby still out ranked her in terms of speed and would use that advantage to put some distance in-between her and the ninja cat girl.Once she felt that she was a safe distance away from the faunus girl Ruby dove into another shrub so that she could catch her breath. However, before she could finish her mini rest, she managed to catch the glimmer of a pair of golden eyes staring at her form a nearby bush.

Both girls decided to make one final play and dove at each other in an attempt to grab the others flag. Both girls accelerated form their respective bushes and what followed was the sound of a meaty thud form the two girls colliding into each other and then both girls plummeted toward the earth and slammed into the ground.

“Owwwww.” Ruby managed to moan out while still writhing on the ground. Blake rolled over on her side so that she could face the other hurting girl.

“Well at least your still conscious and breathing Ruby.” Blake said as she waited for the girl to finish her writhing. Then Ruby turned to face her faunus friend she then revealed to the cat girl the black flag that was originally on the faunus’s waist. Ruby managed a smirk through her pain.

“I think you’re missing something Blake.” Ruby said. Ruby tilted her head in confusion when Blake’s only response was to chuckle at her. She then gasped once Blake showed the red flag that was supposed to be attached to her waist but was instead in the faunus girls hand.

“Well this is an interesting outcome.” Blake said as she returned her hand to her pained sides. Ruby just groaned in pain as she scooted closer to her teammate.

“Blake, how about we call this a draw?” Ruby pleaded. Blake nodded her head in agreement.

“I can live with that. I feel like I sprinted right into a speeding truck.” Ruby sighed in relief. “But what about our wager?” Ruby gasped at the realization that she forgot that prior to the game, they decided to make it more interesting by offering a prize for the winner. The prize was going to be whatever the winner wanted to do for the loser. Ruby just groaned again and flopped onto her back.

“How about we both do something for the other?” Ruby asked as she turned her head to face the faunus girl. Blake nodded her head in agreement again. “Yay, now for my favor…well…there’s this really cool ramen shop that Sun told me about. Would it be cool if we went there?” Ruby asked as her face started to turn red. Blake just stared at her with an intrigued look.

“Are you asking me out on a date Ruby Rose?” Ruby just looked down and twiddled her thumbs together and didn’t respond to her. Blake scooted closer to the shy girl and caressed her cheek so that Ruby would look up at her. “Well, the loser has to do what the winner says so I guess that’s a date.” Ruby excitedly gasp at the Blake’s acceptance of her request. “Now it’s time for my request Ruby.” Before Ruby knew what was happening, Blake tilted Ruby’s chin up and leaned in to kiss the unsuspecting girl. Once she separated form the shocked girl’s lips, Ruby just stared at her with a dumbfounded expression. Blake just rolled onto her back, “well that’s what I wanted now all we need to worry about is when to have our date right?” Ruby was still in a state of disbelief from what just happened so she couldn’t answer her. 

“Uhhh… Ruby?” Blake asked as she waved her hand in front of the unresponsive girls face. “Huh, I guess I should have gave you more of a heads up before I kissed you.” Ruby still didn’t respond to her. Blake just sighed as she reached into her pocked and pulled out her scroll. “Well since your unresponsive, I guess I’ll call Weiss and Yang to pick us up since I still can’t move, and you have mentally checked out for the evening.”


End file.
